Under the Mistletoe
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Yuugi has a plan to tell Yami how it feels. Yami loves Yuugi and needs a spark to tell him how he feels. What happens when mistletoe is involved? YxY and other minor pairings. Anzu bashing. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Kawaii-hikari3: YAY! My first Christmas ficcy! ::bounces::

All: ::smiles::

Kawaii-hikari3: I bet this is gonna be very clichéd… ::sighs:: Guess I'll just have to add a twist on it!

All: Yay for twists!

Kawaii-hikari3: ::smiles at reviews:: Hope you like and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Yuugi stared out his window as snow began to slowly drift down from the heavens to touch the cold ground below. He sighed as a gust of wind rattled against the window and the snow danced at the wind's whim. Christmas, tomorrow, seemed to be so far away to the young teen. He usually was overjoyed at this time, but his cheerful demeanor was altered into a bitter silence.

Yuugi had been keeping a secret, a secret that he wanted to say desperately. He wanted to say the words that were in his head, yet they never seemed to come out. The pain of keeping it inside hurt and would cause him to stress over it. Yuugi heard footsteps and noticed his grandpa, Sugoroku, had walked inside and was covered in snow.

"Man, it's really snowing out there!" Sugoroku said as he brushed off his snow covered shoulders. Yuugi nodded silently as he stared out the window blankly. His thoughts began to drift as he watched the dancing snow. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize someone snuck up behind him and wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"It's beautiful, right aibou?" His other half, Yami, asked softly.

"Yeah." Yuugi said dully.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked snow." Yami said as he watched Yuugi carefully.

"I don't wanna go to Ryou's tonight. All we're gonna do is watch everyone kiss and I'll be left alone…" Yuugi muttered sadly.

"I'm sure someone's right for you. You just haven't found them yet." Yami said softly as he smiled down at Yuugi, gently touching his hair with his fingers. Yuugi's cheeks reddened a little as he glanced up at Yami. He lowed his gaze before Yami could noticed the blush on his cheeks. He got up silently and walked into his room without uttering a word to Yami. Yami stood frozen and confused as Yuugi left suddenly.

"Why did he just leave like that?" Yami pondered to himself. "He hasn't been acting like himself lately…"

"He's been stressed out, Yami." Sugoroku said as he stood by Yami's side. "He was worried about getting someone the perfect Christmas gift."

"Oh." Yami nodded. Yuugi had to explain what Christmas was to him about a million times before Yami finally understood. Yami put his hands in his leather pockets and stared at the wall and had a very pensive look on his face. Sugoroku smiled as he walked away, knowing Yami was worried about the same thing as Yuugi was. Yami sighed as he walked up to Yuugi's room and found the door to be open and Yuugi laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Aibou?"

"Hmm?" Yuugi asked, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"We should get going to the party. We don't want to be late, right?" Yami smiled a little.

"Yeah…" Yuugi sat up and walked to Yami's side. Yuugi smiled at Yami and began to walk off with Yami following closely. They both put on their coats and walked outside. Yami watched Yuugi's dull and blank expression with sadness. He hated to see Yuugi so upset. Taking Yuugi's hand and wrapping his fingers around Yuugi's, he smiled. Yuugi's cheeks instantly flared as he smiled sheepishly.

"Yami…I'm sorry about leaving like that before…I was just stressed and…"

"No need to explain. I understand." Yami smiled. They both smiled at each other and talked until they reached Ryou's house. Yami knocked on the door and they both waited for someone to answer. They heard a faint cry as someone opened the door.

"Hey! Welcome! Glad you two could make it!" Ryou cried as he smiled at the two. "Come inside and warm up. We have some snacks on the table."

"Arigato, Ryou." Yami and Yuugi said as they hung up their coats and looked at the Christmas decorations that were placed all over the house. Lights, wreaths, bells and other Christmassy things were placed on railings or walls. Yuugi noticed something hanging under one of the doorways.

"Yami, look. They have mistletoe." Yuugi said and pointed.

"Mistletoe? Isn't that where people kiss if they're under it?"

"That's right." Yuugi nodded and stared at Yami. He had to resist the urge to ask if they could go over there. Yuugi loved Yami with all his heart and soul, but was to nervous to say anything. He scanned around the room to see who else was at the party.

Marik and Malik were in a corner, laughing like the maniacs they were. Kaiba was sitting in a chair with Jounouchi comfortably sitting on his lap. Otogi and Honda were chatting while inching closer with their bodies. Yuugi heard Ryou yelp as Bakura hugged him and kissed him passionately. Yuugi watched and heard Yami chuckle lightly.

"Heh. Those two were _made _for each other." Yami said, smirking.

"Yeah. Looks like we're the only two not paired up…" Yuugi said.

"Yuugi! Yami!" Anzu said as she ran up to them. Mai, Isis and Shizuka followed and waved, but they didn't assault the two boys like Anzu did. Anzu stared at them with glistening eyes. Yuugi sweat dropped as Anzu started talking to them a mile a minute. _'Well, I could be wrong about Yami and me being the only two people who are still single…'_

Yuugi excused himself and hide in another room. He took out a wrapped package from his jacket's pocket and swallowed very hard. He took a deep breath and walked back towards Yami and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Yami turned and smiled at Yuugi.

"Hey, Yuugi. You need something?"

"Well…I…um…" Yuugi started but was intervened.

"YAMI!" Anzu squealed as she flung her arms around Yami's waist and giggled. "I was looking for you! I wanted to tell you something very important!"

"Oh. Can it wait?" Yami asked.

"No…follow me…" Anzu pulled Yami into another section of the house and Yuugi sighed heavily. He heard Anzu giggle and started to get very curious about what was going on. He resisted the urge to eavesdrop, but lost and snuck over to listen.

"Yami, I have something very important to tell you."

"Then tell me. Yuugi's waiting for me."

"Ok, I'll make this brief." Anzu took a deep breath. "Yami…I love you!"

"Anzu…I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way…" Yami said very gently.

"W-what?!" Anzu screamed unhappily.

"My heart belongs to someone else…"

"Who?!"

Yami didn't say a word. He only smiled widely and stared at Anzu. She stormed out of the room and stood next to Yuugi, glaring angrily at him. Yuugi blinked as she growled and pulled him into another section of the house. She closed the door, her face red and eyes cold and dark.

"OH!" She said angrily as she grabbed the gift Yuugi had and threw it on the floor. In a blind fury, she crushed the gift with her shoe.

"You tell ANYONE and I swear you won't live to see another Christmas!" She huffed and left the room without saying anything more. Yuugi gasped and sunk to the floor, picking up the dented and broken package. Tears fell from his eyes as he held the package in his hands. He cried sadly as he felt his only hope for telling Yami how he felt being crushed in a heartbeat.

Anzu sighed as she sat on an empty chair. Yami walked into the same room as her and looked around for Yuugi. He blinked in confusion when Yuugi was nowhere to be found. Yami turned towards Anzu and stared at her.

"Have you seen Yuugi?"

"Nope." She lied, to angry to speak the truth.

"Hmm…if you find him, tell me." Yami walked off as Anzu grunted in response. He asked everyone if they had seen Yuugi and they all said they hadn't. Yami panicked and looked everywhere for Yuugi and was unsuccessful. He then heard a muffled sound coming from a closed door. Yami opened the door and found Yuugi weeping inside. Yami rushed to Yuugi and bent down beside him, embracing him.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I…w-wanted to give you a gift…but…" Yuugi showed Yami the broken gift and bowed his head.

"What happened to it?" Yami asked.

"It got broken." Yuugi said honestly, not saying the part that Anzu had crushed it. Yami hugged Yuugi tightly and hushed him, calming him down. Yuugi buried his head into Yami's chest and cried, knowing he'd never be able to say his true feelings.

"It's alright aibou. Don't cry." Yami rubbed Yuugi's back and smiled. "Don't be upset aibou. It's alright."

"I saved up for weeks to get it for you…" Yuugi mumbled softly into Yami's shirt. "…And now it's ruined because Anzu crushed it…"

"Anzu crushed it?!" Yami snapped.

Yuugi gasped as he realized he let it slip. He covered his mouth and stared at Yami in fear, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. Yami took the gift and whispered softly into Yuugi's ear.

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

Yami walked into another room and found Anzu still sitting angrily. Yami stood in front of her and glared death and hate at her. Anzu looked at him and gave a puzzled look. Yami showed Anzu the gift and growled.

"You crushed this."

"So?"

"Why the hell did you crush my aibou's gift?!"

The whole room grew silent and stared at Yami and Anzu. Anzu shrugged her shoulders and stared at Yami blankly, not even afraid of the death glare he was giving her.

"Do you even feel bad for hurting his feelings?"

"No."

That made Yami's rage spill over the edge. He punched her hard in the face, leaving a very big mark on her cheek. Anzu held her cheek, but was still angry and glaring at Yami. Yami bent down and whispered something in her ear that made her face pale.

"Anzu, I swear if you ever even think about harming Yuugi I swear I'll send your mind to the Shadow Realm where all the monsters in there can eat you alive." Yami growled and walked back to the room where Yuugi was. Yuugi was sitting on the floor, wiping his eyes a little. Yami sat beside Yuugi and smiled at him. Yuugi looked at Yami and smiled back, his tears now gone.

Yami held the gift and slowly started to unwrap it. Yuugi watched as his eyes grew wide as he looked. Inside the box was a beautiful gold pyramid shaped locket with Yami's name inscribed on it. It wasn't broken at all, in fact, it was perfect! Yami's eyes widened as he stared at the shimmering locket. Yami flipped it open and found something else written on it.

_Yami, _

_My darkness and my protector, ever since we first met you've inspired me. When our eyes first met I felt connected to you and wanted to always be with you. We've been through so much and grown so close. I want to share something very special with you, Yami. I found that you're the only person that I can give this to and not worry about it being broken. I give you my heart, soul and entire being. Yami, ashiteru. I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Your aibou,_

_Yuugi._

Yami's eyes watered as he read the inscription. He blinked away the tears and hugged Yuugi very tightly. Yuugi blushed as he felt Yami's arms hug him tightly. Yami put the locket in his pocket carefully and picked Yuugi up off the ground and covered his eyes.

"I'm leading you somewhere, aibou. Don't open your eyes." Yami lead Yuugi carefully into a room. Yami gently lifted Yuugi's head up so he was looking upwards. Yami removed his hands and Yuugi blushed and gasped. Yuugi was staring up at mistletoe and Yami was with him. Yami took Yuugi's chin in his hand and brushed his lips against Yuugi's. Yuugi blushed as he felt Yami's lips brush against his own.Yami deepened the kiss a little and so did Yuugi. Yami pulled away and smiled at Yuugi widely.

"Aibou…ever since you solved the Millennium Puzzle and showed me what friendship and kindness was, I began to feel attracted to you. I wanted to be with you and protect you. As time passed, I felt even more attracted to you. You were so beautiful and caring, yet so brave and cunning at the same time. It was a long time ago that I realized how I truly felt and I'll always feel this way…Aibou…" Yami smiled brightly. "I love you."

"Yami…" Yuugi said breathlessly. "I love you too."

Everyone in the room saw, but no one said a word. Most of them were smiling and glad they were together, but Anzu was even more furious and huffed away silently. The party continued until 11:55 pm. Yuugi and Yami left and began to walk home as the snow gently fell. Yuugi and Yami held the others hand and stared up. Yuugi stuck out his tongue and tried to catch snowflakes on it. Yami did the same and felt a cold sensation on the tip of his tongue. Yuugi giggled as he felt the same sensation.

They stood there for five minutes until they heard bells ringing out, telling all of Domino it was midnight on Christmas Day. Yami and Yuugi hugged each other and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, aibou."

"Merry Christmas, Yami."

They both kissed as the snow danced around them, as if cheering them on. They smiled and pulled away as the bells echoed throughout the entire city. They ran back to the Shop, hand in hand, laughing as they raced to get there before Sugoroku ground them for staying out so late.


End file.
